Manja
by LadyEXBang
Summary: Tao memang manja, semua orang tahu itu. Terutama karena status maknae yang disandangnya. Bagaimana dengan Kris dan member yang lain? Cerita tentang kemanjaan Tao selama di dorm. Bad Summary, DLDR, Review please.. TaoRis and other EXO M member


Tittle : Manja

Author: LadyEXBang

Rated: T

Pairing: TaoRis and other EXO M member

Genre: Romance,Drama,Humor

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saia ._.

Summary : Tao memang manja, semua orang tahu itu. Terutama karena status maknae yang disandangnya. Bagaimana dengan Kris dan member yang lain? Cerita tentang kemanjaan Tao selama di dorm. Bad Summary, DLDR, Review please.. TaoRis and other EXO M member

Warning: Gaje/Boys Love/Typo(s)/ Don't Like? Don't Read please! Like? Review to request the sequel or other story. Kritik dan saran juga sangat diperlukan

A/n: Annyeong ~~ Wuiiih akhirnya bisa juga bikin akun di sini *plaakkk no curhat! Sebenernya saya suka sama TaoRis,KaiSoo,ChenMin,SuLay,HunHan and ChanBaek , Haduh ngomong apa ya? Saya saja bingung…kekeke Hope You Like It!

.

.

.

.

Kris menggaruk rambutnya kasar, pusing? Sangat… Bagaimana tidak, magnae nya yang sebenarnya kalem, nurutin semua kemauannya Kris *plakk tiba-tiba jadi rewel semacam ibu Panda kehilangan anaknya.

"Kris ge~ ambilkan aku minum…" Tao menatap Gege kesayangannya itu sembari berguling-guling di karpet ruang tengah dorm EXO M di China

Kris menghela nafas berat dan menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari TV, "Kau kan punya kaki dan tangan sendiri baby Panda". Tao mengembungkan pipinya kesal tapi tetap saja imut.

"Duizzhang!"

Chen yang sedang menyeruput Cappuccino nya langsung terbatuk, "Ya! Tao, kau ini kenapa sih?"

Tao hanya nyengir sambil membentuk tanda peace di kedua jarinya

"Xiumin ge,Kris ge jahat! Gak mau ngambilin Tao minum!" Tao menghentakkan kakinya keras, tapi akhirnya meringis kecil karena sakit

Tanpa sepengetahuan member lain pastinya….

Xiumin menepuk jidatnya, kalau sudah gini pasti namanya dibawa-bawa

"Tao mau minum apa? Biar gege ambilin" Xiumin mengalah dan bangkit dari singgansana di hadapan Laptopnya. "Tao mau susu coklat.." Tao sengaja memanja-manjakan nada suaranya agar Kris mendengar betapa marahnya panda kecil berwajah bodyguard itu

Dan terbukti itu sukses, Kris melirik sadis kearah Xiumin yang tengah menuang air panas ke cangkir panjang. Tak lama Kris juga langsung menoleh kearah Tao dan langsung bangkit merebut gelas ditangan Xiumin

"Hyung, biar aku yang bawakan" Kris menepuk pundak Xiumin dan langsung berjlan kearah Tao

Xiumin memasang wajah -_- sambil mencibir "Tadi katanya gak mau ngambilin"

Kris tidak peduli dan duduk di sebelah Tao yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya, "Baby, ini minumnya. Kau ingin minum kan?" Kris mengelus rambut Tao sayang

WKZOZZHZINIKS…..

Mari kita replay kejadian tadi

Dengan kemampuan Wushu nya Tao berhasil dari elusan surgawi (?) milik Kris

"Shireo! Tao mau minum kalau Xiumin ge yang ngasih !"

Kris speechless, cemburu dan kesal

Xiumin yang merasa namanya dibawa lagi menoleh horror, dan ia langsung disuguhi pemandangan Tao yang sedang Bbuing bbuing

"Arrgghhhh!"

Xiumin langsung menutup matanya menghindari aegyo mengerikan milik Tao

"Xiumin ge jahat!" Tao melempar bantal kearah Xiumin, untungnya gak nyampe

Kris langsung memberi Xiumin deathglare yang mengatakan _"Kalau hyung gak nurutin…." _ Kris langsung membuat gerakan mengiris leher *woy naga! Hyung lo noh!

"Aiisshh… Arraseo sini, Tao" Xiumin bangkit untuk yang kedua kalinya dan nyelip di tengah-tengah Kris dan Tao

"Yeyyy! Xiumin ge baik gak kaya Kris Ge…." Tao menoleh kearah Kris dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Kris langsung ngguling kebawah

Xiumin mengusap sayang rambut Tao yang tengah menghabiskan minumnya *no crack pair!

Spontan hal itu membuat Chen yang tengah mengupas apel langsung meremas apel tersebut hingga pecah dan menggigit ganas kulit apel tersebut , "Xiumin ge selingkuh…." Chen pundung

Sama halnya dengan Kris,ia langsung menggambar Cracked Heart dengan jarinya di karpet itu, "Baby panda.. teganya kau"

Ehh, sejak kapan Kris pinter gambar?

"Hmm… Tao pintar, sekarang Tao masuk ya ke kamar, matikan lampu terus tidur, ne?" Xiumin menepuk punggung Tao dan berjalan ke wastafel dapur untuk meletakkan gelas kosong itu

"Hyung, kita harus bicara masalah ini" Chen mengambil alih gelas di tangan Xiumin, meletakannya dan langsung menarik Xiumin ke kamar mereka. Xiumin menyerngitkan alisnya bingung dan mengendikkan bahu

Blaammm!

Suara pintu yang di tutup Chen menggema, meninggalkan Kris dan Tao dalam keheningan

Tao yang entah polos or gak peka langsung mematikan TV dan berjalan santai melewati Kris. Kris langsung bangkit dari pundungnya dan menahan pintu kamar yang hendak ditutup Tao

"Baby panda! Hey.. gege mau masuk" Kris mendorong pintu dengan lembut (?) dan mencoba menyelipkan kakinya di antara pintu

"Tidak! Gege jahat, gege gak boleh masuk.. tidur di sofa saja sambil nungguin Luhan ge sama Lay ge" Tao balas mendorong pintu dari dalam, yeahh… Tao berhasil menutup dan mengunci pintu. Tepuk tangan untuk YeahABStyle kita ini

Kris menggedor pintu itu, "Baby,please…."

Tao yang sudah mengunci pintu langsung berbaring dan tiba-tiba bangkit lagi

"Ini, bawa ACE sekalian!" Tao membuka pintu dan melempar ACE keluar yang untungnya berhasil ditangkap Kris. Kris langsung mengelus penuh sayang ACE yang nyaris menghantam lantai

"Tuh kan! Gege lebih sayang ACE daripada Tao!" Tao kembali membanting pintu

Braakkk!

"Hufffttt….." Kris menghenyakkan badannya di sofa, " Kenapa sih anak itu?"

KrisTao Room~

.

Tao sedang memainkan game di ponselnya sambil memaju mundurkan bibirnya kesal. Lagi-lagi dia teringat si Duizzhang

Ia langsung menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dan berteriak, "Ya! Huang Zi Tao"

Setelah beberapa menit, Tao berdiri, mengambil selimut dan bantal lalu berjalan keluar. Perlahan-lahan bak maling Tao mengendap-endap

Tao berjalan mendekati Kris yang sedang tertidur atau pura-pura tidur di sofa, ia mengelus pipi Kris perlahan dan langsung menepuk pipinya keras karena malu

"Bodoh, apa yang ku lakukan?"

Tao menyelimuti tubuh Kris, mengangkat kepala Kris pelan untuk meletakkan bantal, dan mengecup kening Kris lembut

"Jalljayo gege jahat"

Setelah semua selesai Tao kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi kali ini tidak membanting pintu

Tanpa Tao sadari, Kris membuka matanya dan langsung menyeringai penuh arti, "Dia sudah kembali seperti biasa.."

TAPI ESOKNYA…

"Tao gak mau duduk dibelakang, maunya duduk ditengah!"

Semua member + manager hyung langsung menarik rambut masing masing dengan kesal. Malam ini perjalanan pulang mereka terhambat 30 menit hanya karena Tao yang ngotot duduk di tengah

"Tao,badanmu kan besar nanti kalau Luhan yang duduk dibelakang ditengah jadi sempit. Tao duduk di sebelah Kris, ya?" Manager hyung mencoba membujuk Tao

"Aku kan kurus" Tao memperlihatkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah polos

Manager menggaruk pipinya garing, pasrah akan kepolosan Tao

Kris yang merasa bertanggungjawab sebagai leader langsung menarik tangan Tao lembut untuk duduk disebelahnya

"Kajja, duduk disebelah gege ya…."

"Ani… Tao mau duduk di samping Lay ge" Tao kembali berdalih dan kali ini membawa nama Lay

Si Lay yang merasa namanya nyantol langsung nutup telinganya pake earphone, diikuti tatapan kecewa dari Tao

Tao menunduk dan terpaksa mengikuti gege nya itu. Kris merangkul Tao setelah panda itu duduk di sebelahnya, biar gak kabur mungkin

Namun baru beberapa menit berjalan Van milik EXO kembali berhenti medadak

"HUUWAAAA~~!"

Manager hyung yang sedang menyetir langsung mengerem Van nya mendadak, "Ya! Kris, kau apakan lagi dia?"

Kris yang sedang kebingungan bersama member lain langsung mengangkat kedua tanganya sambil memberi isyarat_, "Aku tidak tahu"_

"Aku tidak mau tahu, diamkan dia" Manager hyung langsung kembali menjalankan Van

Luhan langsung berbalik kebelakang menghadap Tao, "Tao kenapa? Mau duduk ditengah? Ayo tukar sama….

"Andwae, dia duduk disini saja" Kris memotong ucapan Luhan

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali menghadap kedepan

"Baby kenapa humm? Kenapa nangis?" Kris memiringkan badannya agar dapat melihat wajah Tao

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghapus airmata di pipinya

"Sini, Tao capek kan?" Kris menarik kepala Tao pelan agar bersandar di pundaknya

Tao yang masih mewek Cuma ngangguk dan memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Kris melirik sedikit wajah baby panda-nya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala Tao

.

.

.

"Minggir,minggir…" Kris menggerakkan kepalanya memberi tanda untuk minggir pada semua member, karena dia sedang membawa Tao di punggungnya

Member yang asyik ngobrol langsung memberi jalan dengan cara menyingkir ke samping, bak prajurit Inggris menyambut kedatangan ratu

Kris membuka knop Pintu dengan kakinya *sangaramatmas karena kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk menahan berat badan Tao

Sedikit menundukan kakinya, Kris langsung merebahkan Tao ke atas kasur dan Tao langsung berguling kesamping memunggungi Kris

"Kebiasaan…" Kris tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Tao

Perlahan Kris beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk keluar namun suara Tao menghentikannya

"Ge~~ Tao lapar"

Kris menoleh dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu. Ia menghampiri Tao dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Ia ingat apa akibat kalau mengabaikan Tao seperti kemarin

"Baby mau makan apa?"

Tao mengucek matanya sembari berfikir

"Ramyeon saja, yang gampang" Tao menatap Kris penuh harap

"Tunggu sebentar, gege buatkan dulu" Kris beranjak dari tempatnya menuju dapur. Tao menatap punggung Kris yang semakin menghilang sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

"Duizzhang, cari apa? Minuman dingin?" Lay menghampiri Kris yang tengah mengorek-orek isi kulkas di dapur

"Anieyo, aku mencari bahan untuk membuat ramyeon" Kris menoleh sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya

Lay menaikkan alisnya, tumben ini orang malam-malam laper. "Siapa yang mau makan? Gege?"

"Bukan, Tao lapar katanya"

"Lebih baik buat yang instan saja. Kemarin aku dan Luhan ge baru beli. Eh, kutinggal ya ada telfon" Lay meninggalkan dapur untuk mengangkat telfon dari Suho *sotoy

Setelah mangut-mangut gajelas Kris akhirnya mengambil panci,mengisinya dengan air dan mulai membuat ramyeon

.

.

"Baby panda, ini ramyeonnya" Kris memasuki kamar dan menghampiri Tao yang sedang sibuk dengan mainannya (?)

Tao yang sedang asyik ataupun tidak mendengar tetap setia memainkan game di ponselnya itu

Kris menghela nafas lalu duduk disamping Tao, "Ayo makan, katanya tadi lapar, hem?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Tao menjawab, "Suap…."

"Baby please, gege masih harus ganti baju" Kris memohon pada Tao

Dengan kesal Tao melempar ponselnya ke sisi lain tempat tidur, "Gak mau, Tao mau makan kalau gege yang suap!"

"Hikss..hikss.. Tao maunya sama gege" Tao mulai mengeluarkan air mata MANJAnya

"Aisshh.. Baby jangan nangis, sini gege yang suap, ne?" Kris menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus rambut Tao yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya

Kris mengaduk ramyeon itu dan mengambil sesendok kuah, setelah meniupnya ia menyuapkannya pada Tao, "Baby panda, Aaaa…."

Tao dengan senang hati menerima suapan dari Kris

Ia mengamati wajah Kris yang tengah serius mengaduk ramyeon itu. Ya, Tao merasa bahwa wajah Kris terlihat sangat lelah

Sejenak Tao merasa dirinya sangat kejam, menyuruh-nyuruh Kris saat selarut ini. Bahkan Kris belum sempat ganti baju dan mencuci wajah tampannya

"Ge, sini biar Tao makan sendiri saja…" Tao merebut pelan mangkuk ramyeon di tangan Kris

Kris mengerutkan alisnya, "Tadi katanya sama gege?"

"Ani, gege ganti baju saja dulu. Biar Tao sendiri yang makan ramyeonnya" Tao mendorong punggung Kris menuju kamar mandi

"Ahh.. Arraseo" Kris mengacak rambut Tao dan mengecup pipinya

Tao melambaikan tangannya kecil pada Kris *haiiss.. kaya mo di tinggal kemana aja - -"

.

.

Tao mematikan air di wastafel dapur sambil sesekali menengok kebelakang. Karena takut merepotkan Kris lagi, ia nekat mencuci piring sendirian di dapur

Camkan itu. Tao sendirian di dapur pada pukul 12 malam itu keajaiban

Perlahan Tao mulai membalikkan badannya dengan mata setengah terpejam, takut tiba-tib dibelakangnya ada Yuki Ona *woy ini bukan musim salju

Merasa aman Tao bergegas berbelok menuju arah kamarnya

"ANIIIEYOO!"

Tao berteriak histeris saat berada di tikungan terakhir menuju kamarnya

"Ya, Tao-yah ini aku Chen! Memangnya wajahku seseram itu ya?" Chen menepuk lengan Tao

Tao membuka matanya perlahan, "Eh, ada Chen ge…"

"Aisshhh… kau mengataiku hantu ha?" Chen meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang seakan betul-betul marah

"Ani.. aku hanya kaget" Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Chen tertawa nista melihat reaksi Tao, "_Acting bro,acting…" _

"Hanya kaget katamu? Kau berani…..Ya! Appo!" Chen berteriak kesakitan saat merasakan ada seseorang memukul kepalanya

"Membully nya heh? Mau berurusan denganku?" ternyata Kris lah si guardian angel penyelamat Tao

"Hehe.. Ani hyung.. Cuma lewat" Chen nyengir dan bergegas kabur

.

.

.

Kris memandangi Tao yang sedari tadi menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut

"Baby, kau menangis?" Kris mencoba menarik selimut yang menutupi Tao

"Ani~~ gwaenchana" Tao membalas singkat sambil menarik balik selimut itu

Dengan keras Kris menarik selimut malang itu, yeah.. tepat seperti dugaan Kris. Tao sedang menangis

"Sstttt…. Ulljima Baby" Kris menghapus airmata di pipi Tao

Tao langsung nyusruk(?) memeluk Kris erat. Kris sempat kaget dengan tindakan Tao ini, tapi ia membalas pelukannya juga

"Baby kenapa? Takut sama Chen? Biar gege yang hadapi besok" ucap Kris dengan nada Gentleman sejati

Gelengan pelan dari kepala Tao membuat Kris kembali menatapnya heran, "Waeyo baby?"

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Kris, "Tao takut gege marah…"

"Gege marah? Kenapa gege harus marah sama Tao, hem?"

"Tao tau kok, gege marah karena Tao sama Xiumin ge kemarin, di mobil tadi sama karena Tao minta gege buatin Ramyeon tadi"

Kris tersenyum melihat kelakuan baby panda nya itu, terkadang Tao memang sangat jujur atau bisa dibilang terlalu polos

"Tidak, gege tidak pernah dan tidak akan marah sama Tao" Kris menyentil kening Tao

"Appo…" Tao mengelus jidatnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut, "Gege benar-benar tidak marah?"

"Ne…"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan

"Tapi ada hukumannya…." Kris tersenyum evil

"A..ap..apa?" Tao mulai risih dengan tindakan gegenya yang mulai mencurigakan ini

"Ini!"

Kris mencium bibir Tao lembut dan memberi lumatan kecil disitu

"YA GEGE!"

~THE END~

Hoho.. berakhir dengan sangat tidak elit… ayo yang mau request couplenya, Cuma official couple,ya!

Kata terakhir..Annyeong!


End file.
